mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
'''Double Trouble '''is the twentieth episode of season 3 in the animated series. This was the final episode of the third season and originally the series finale, until the series was revived in 2015, 11 years later. Plot Mr. Bean is disappointed when he cannot buy lollies from "Toot Treats" because it is closed. As he returns to his Mini, he discovers another car parked in front of his that is the same model and in an identical livery to his. After Bean gets back into the drivers seat in his car, a man looking exactly like Bean walks out of a shop and into the car in front. A curious Bean follows this man to the park, where the two start a friendship by pointing out all the things they have in common. The man introduces himself as Mr. Pod and Bean takes Pod to his flat where they find Irma, who has been waiting outside for Bean to get home. Inside, Mr. Pod proves to have better social skills than Bean and appears to take a liking to Irma. Bean becomes jealous when he begins to suspect that Irma likes Pod back. Pod and Irma leave together and Bean, still jealous, notices that Irma has left Lottie (her teddy) behind. Bean takes Lottie and Teddy for a drive through the streets of London in an attempt to find Pod, whom he quickly catches up with. Mr. Pod, meanwhile, takes Irma to the top of a hill in the country, where a spaceship suddenly lands filled with men who look exactly like Bean and Pod. Irma realises that Pod is an alien who wishes to take her to his home planet and hurries out of the UFO. Just as Irma exits the spacecraft, Bean pulls up having followed the UFO to this location. Much to Irma's dismay, Bean enters the UFO, seemingly happy to be returning to his home planet and spending the rest of his life with his own people. However, Mr. Pod notices how upset Irma is at the fact that Bean is leaving Earth and, out of sympathy for her, ejects Bean from the ship and strikes Irma with a memory erasing beam. Bean momentarily thinks about the life he's just missed out on before getting back into his Mini with Irma and heading back home. Characters Starring * Mr. Bean TriviaCategory:Animated EpisodesCategory:Episodes * Bean encountering a Mini resembling his own happened previously in the live-action episode, Back to School, Mr. Bean, and would happen later in Mr. Bean's Holiday. * The theme from the live-action series plays when Mr. Bean is inside the spaceship saying his farewells to Irma. This continues until Irma is zapped by the memory-erasing beam. * Bean landing on the ground after being ejected by Mr. Pod is a reference to the live-action series opening sequence. * In 1993, Rowan Atkinson told Jarl Friis-Mikkelsen in a television interview what he had in mind at that time for the final episode of the live-action series. This episode appears to have been based on this idea: "It was this idea for the last, which we may never do, the last episode of Mr. Bean that he's driving along a country lane very fast in his Mini, and he sees this spaceship landing in a field. And he stops the car and he looks out, and he thinks, 'What's that spaceship doing there?' And then he drives into the field and then he stops outside the spaceship. And he looks around, he looks up, and then suddenly the door goes the sound of a spaceship door opening. This bright light comes out of the spaceship and a Mr. Bean walks out of the spaceship. And then another Mr. Bean walks out of the spaceship. And he sees Mr. Bean and they all shake hands. And then 25 more Mr. Beans all come out of the spaceship ad they all pat him on the back and they say, you know, 'Very nice to see you.' And then all the Mr. Beans go up into the spaceship and he shakes hands with the captain and the guy on the bridge, and then the door goes up.... and that's the end of Mr. Bean." - Rowan Atkinson, 1993.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mdpz6lvZc0 * At the end of this episode, the words "Good bye" appear in the sky as Mr Bean's Mini drives away from the viewer into the distance. This suggests that this episode was originally intended to be the final of the animated series. However, the series was revived in 2015. Errors When Bean walks to his car. Mr Pod's car has the number plate (STE 952R). Censorship * When this episode aired on Boomerang Asia, the scene where Mr. Bean and Mr. Pod show their underwear to each other along with the scene where the tall lady walks past them was entirely cut. Category:Season 3 Category:Animated Episodes Category:Episodes